Saito Miuna
|image = SaitoMiuna-Prestige2015.jpg |caption = Saito Miuna, 2015 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 160cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, model, columnist |agency = (2003-2007) Prestige (2015-present) |label = zetima (2003-2007) |active = 2003-present |join = April 27, 2003 |left = January 28, 2007 |days = 3 Years, 9 Months, 2 Days |debutsingle = Uwaki na Honey Pie |lastsingle = Shining Itoshiki Anata |acts = Country Musume, Hello! Project Akagumi, H.P. All Stars, Gatas Brilhantes H.P., Amazones |twitter = |instagram = |youtube = }}Saito Miuna (斎藤美海), also simply known as Miuna (みうな), is a Japanese model, actress, columnist, and former pop singer. She was a member of the Hello! Project group Country Musume from 2003 to 2007 and the Hello! Project futsal team Gatas Brilhantes H.P. from September 2003 to July 2005 as number 4. She is currently signed under the agency Prestige and works as a love columnist for 4MEEE. Biography 2002-2003 In October 2002, Saito took part in the Morning Musume LOVE Audition 2002 for a chance to become a sixth generation member of Morning Musume, however she was declined in the first round. On April 27, 2003, she was eventually added to the Hokkaido-based Hello! Project group Country Musume. 2007 She graduated from Hello! Project on January 28 at the Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ tour finale along with fellow Country Musume member Asami. In her graduation announcement comments she said that she looks forward to following new dreams, but would always treasure her time in Country Musume and the love the fans gave them. 2014-2017 In October 2014, Saito became the leader of a "priestess idol" group named Amazones,"元カントリー娘。みうな、卒業後の人生を反省!?" (in Japanese). The Television. 2015-11-04. but she withdrew from the group a month later. As of 2015, she is signed as a model and actress under the agency Prestige.https://www.instagram.com/p/yMOCE6y97H/ In March 2017, she began writing love columns for the site 4MEEE.https://twitter.com/miunarenai/status/841986960646262788 Profile Stats= *'Stage Name': Miuna (みうな) *'Full Name': Saito Miuna (斎藤美海) *'Birthdate': *'Birthplace': Kikugawa, Shizuoka, Japan *'Blood type': O *'Height': 160cm *'Western Zodiac:' Aquarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Hello! Project Groups': **Country Musume (2003-2007) **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2003-2005) *'Shuffle Units': **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other Groups': **Amazones (2014)"私がアマゾネスを選んだ理由。斎藤美海" (in Japanese). Amazones official blog. 2014-10-20. |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Cleaning the house, going for walks *'Special skills:' Memory *'Favorite colors:' Pink, black *'Favorite flowers:' Roses *'Favorite season:' Summer *'Favorite sayings:' "Whatever you experience, it's not for naught. No matter what you may be feeling, tomorrow will always come." *'Favorite food:' Peperencino, creme brulee *'Disliked food:' Carrot, minty gum *'Favorite song:' Uwaki na Honey Pie "This song changed my life..." Discography Featured In Singles= ;Country Musume *Uwaki na Honey Pie (debut) *Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~ *Shining Itoshiki Anata ;H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (last) Publications Books *2007.01.30 Miuna Note (みうなノート) Trivia *She went to Tokoha Gakuen Kikugawa High School, but dropped out. *As a member of Gatas Brilhantes H.P., she scored a penalty that won them a title. *She has the same last name as former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Saito Kana. *Miuna was supposed to become a soloist within Hello! Project, but was added to Country Musume instead. See Also *Gallery:Saito Miuna Honorary Titles References External Links *Prestige Profile *4MEEE Profile *Official YouTube Channel *Social Media: Instagram, Twitter, Blogger (inactive) es:Saito Miuna Category:Country Girls Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Blood Type O Category:Members from Shizuoka Category:February Births Category:2007 Departures Category:Mix Gatas Category:1987 Births Category:2003 Additions Category:Elder Club Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Aquarius Category:Country Musume Graduates Category:Former members who joined an Idol group Category:Group Leaders Category:Rabbit